familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Prairie Village, Kansas
|area_total_sq_mi = 6.21 |area_land_sq_mi = 6.20 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |area_total_km2 = 16.08 |area_land_km2 = 16.06 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |unit_pref = Imperial |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 988 |elevation_m = 301 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 21769 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_total = 21447 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 59 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 38 |longs = 10 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 913 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-57575 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0479232 |website = PVkansas.com |footnotes = }} Prairie Village is a city in Johnson County, Kansas, United States, and part of the Kansas City Metropolitan Area. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 21,447. History After the successful development of the Country Club Plaza in Kansas City, Missouri, J. C. Nichols turned toward development of his native Johnson County, just a few miles from the Plaza. Prairie Village was platted in 1941 and was named after Prairie School, which was established for almost a century before. In 1949, Prairie Village was named the best planned community in America by the National Association of Home Builders. It was officially recognized as a city in 1951. Remnants of the Santa Fe Trail are found in the city. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 21,447 people, 9,771 households, and 5,816 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 10,227 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.3% White, 1.0% African American, 0.2% Native American, 1.4% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.4% of the population. There were 9,771 households. 26.3% had children under the age of 18, 48.8% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.5% were non-families. 34.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.9% had someone living alone aged 65 years or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.82. The median age in the city was 41.4 years. 21% of residents were under the age of 18; 5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.4% were from 25 to 44; 27.7% were from 45 to 64; and 17.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.5% male and 53.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 22,072 people, 9,833 households, and 6,165 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,547.1 people per square mile (1,370.1/km²). There were 10,126 housing units at an average density of 1,627.3 per square mile (628.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.15% White, 0.78% African American, 0.16% Native American, 1.13% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.64% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.27% of the population. There were 9,833 households. 26.6% had children under the age of 18, 52.8% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.3% were non-families. 32.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.84. In the city the population was spread out with 22.2% under the age of 18, 4.6% from 18 to 24, 29.6% from 25 to 44, 24.0% from 45 to 64, and 19.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 85.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.2 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $58,685, and the median income for a family was $70,602 (these figures had risen to $71,646 and $88,185 respectively as of a 2007 estimate ). Males had a median income of $50,428 versus $37,321 for females. The per capita income for the city was $34,677. About 1.4% of families and 2.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 2.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education in Prairie Village is administered by the Shawnee Mission School District For middle school students attend Indian Hills Middle School, whose mascot is the Knight. For high school students are directed to Shawnee Mission East High School. Students seeking a private school education may attend The Pembroke Hill School or Rockhurst High School. Libraries The Johnson County Library serves residents of Prairie Village. The library's Corinth branch is in Prairie Village. Sister cities * Dolyna, Ukraine * Schaerbeek, Belgium Notable people * Jason Aaron, American comic book writer * Hank Bauer, Major League baseball player, manager * Robert Bennett, Mayor of Prairie Village, Governor of Kansas (1975–1979) * Sandahl Bergman, Broadway dancer and film actress * George Brett, Hall of Fame baseball player * John Carmack, co-founder of id Software * Joyce DiDonato, operatic mezzo-soprano * Debora Green, convicted murderer * Ben Jones, thoroughbred horse trainer * Horace Jones, thoroughbred horse trainer * Ramesh Ponnuru, columnist * Tom Watson, professional golfer * Larry Winn, former U.S. Representative from Kansas * David Wittig, indicted CEO of Westar Energy Gallery File:Prairie Village, Kansas - Franklin Park Pavilion.JPG|Dining pavilion at Franklin Park in Prairie Village, Kansas. File:Prairie Village, Kansas - Franklin Park Stream 1.JPG|Children playing in the stream at Franklin Park in Prairie Village, Kansas File:Prairie Village, Kansas - Franklin Park playground.JPG|Children playing on playground equipment References External links ;City * City of Prairie Village * Prairie Village - Directory of Public Officials ;Maps * Prairie Village City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas Category:Cities in Johnson County, Kansas Category:Kansas City metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1941 Category:1941 establishments in the United States